QuietlySoftlyDesperately
by CourageToStandAlone
Summary: HermionexCedric. After the TriWizard Tournament, Hermione finds herself in a terrible position. One that even magic cannot cure…lots of romance to come...trust me..i can't tell a story without some romantic action..
1. For him

**_QuietlySoftlyDesperately_**

_**Summary: **HermionexCedric. After the TriWizard Tournament, Hermione finds herself in a terrible position. One that even magic cannot cure…_

_**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter I never would have let Cedric die….heyy that's a good idea, huh??_

_**A/N: **Well, here you have it. A very over used fanfic idea with a special little twist….dun dun DUH…trust me..it's not what you think….or maybe it is!! Anyway…I love you all and hope you enjoy this fic…please read and review!!_

* * *

She never thought of it as a gift. Mostly it was just a handy little trait that she had grown to utilize more and more over the years. She never really thought about it much.

But now.

Well, time changes everything.

Now, more than ever, she was glad of this small piece of herself. It kept her safe. Her feelings were hidden from people passing by. To them, she was simply a silly bookworm curled into the corner of the library with her nose jammed into a book. To her…to her it was a memory. It was a time when she had been happiest. It had been a secret she would always guard and treasure. To her it was the hardest thing to do.

It was hard to sit there and pretend that it did not hurt as much as it truly did. But she would. For him she would do anything. She refused to cause others more anguish than they were already feeling.

For him.

For him she would sit in their corner.

For him she would sob without a sound.

For him she would hide her tears from the rest of the world.

Just for him. Him whom she would forever be denied.

She would cry and hope and lie.

All for the boy who had chosen the wrong time to be courageous.

All for Cedric.

* * *

_**A/N: **Next chapter is being written right after I post this! Hope ya stick around!_

_XoxoxO:_

_Cour8ge_


	2. Forever and Always

_**QuietlySoftlyDesperately. Chapter 2**_

_**Summary: **__HermionexCedric. After the TriWizard Tournament, Hermione finds herself in a terrible position. One that even magic cannot cure…_

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Harry Potter …. I would have a different boyfriend every week…so many to choose from so little time! haha_

_**A/N: **N__o reviews yet..but hopefully…one day….anywayy: here's the next chapter…READ AND REVIEW. Also: the __**bold and italics **__are not Hermione's thoughts…guess who's they are??_

* * *

_**Stop crying, silly.**_

Hermione jerked her head up out of the circle of her arms and glanced frantically around the library. Still seated in their small corner, she could only make out the hulking shapes of book shelves through the dimmed lighting.

"H-Hello?" She couldn't really have heard that voice. It was impossible, but nonetheless a faint spark started inside of her chest. Just maybe perhaps…maybe he was here. _Yes, that's it, _she told herself,_ everyone was mistaken and he's here with me. He came to find me and explain everything._

Pushing herself off of the ground, Hermione took a few hesitant steps forward. "Where are you?"

_**Here. Right here. **_

Fresh tears slipped from Hermione's eyes as she began jogging through the rows of books desperate to find the owner of that voice. After passing many selves and startling many of unaware students, Hermione slowed to a walk. _Why can't I find you??!!_

_**Don't forget. **_

"Forget what??" Hermione yelled at the ceiling, her hands clasping her head. She was so lost and confused. Why was he teasing her like this? It was not like him. "I need you."

Her whispers seemed to have reached him as a soft breeze touched her cheek. _**I need you too. Always and forever.**_

Her shoes clacked against the floors as she shuffled dejectedly back to their corner and doubled over as fresh sobs tore from her already bleeding chest.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I need feedback! What did you guys think!! REVIEW_

_XoxoxoxoxO:_

_Cour8ge_


	3. Your Ridiculous Face

_**QuietlySoftlyDesperately. Chapter 3**_

_**Summary: **__HermionexCedric. After the TriWizard Tournament, Hermione finds herself in a terrible position. One that even magic cannot cure…_

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Harry Potter …. I would never leave Hogwarts!! _

_**A/N: **__So, I hope this helps everyone who thinks this story is turning out to be a real downer….next chapter mayy trulyy brighten a few people's days!_

* * *

"_Mind if I sit here? It's the only place I can think of where she won't think to find me."_

_Hermione lifted her nose out of her Ancient Runes textbook and gazed questioningly at the boy standing in front of her. "Sure…umm…who is it that you are avoiding anyway?" _I'm glad it's not me, _she thought to herself._

_With a grateful sigh, the boy slumped down into the chair directly across from Hermione and, after closing his eyes as if to collect himself, he stated with a shiver, "That crazy journalist trying to discover what is 'hidden beneath my golden locks'. Totally bonkers if you ask me."_

"_I see. Well…it's a good thing you escaped then? Wouldn't want people to know all your intimate secrets," and with that, Hermione returned to scribbling out her essay while perusing her text._

"_Intimate, huh? Now there's a thought, isn't it Granger?" He chuckled softly at his own joke not even aware that Hermione was currently afflicted with a rather severe case of blushing. "I'm Cedric by the way, Cedric Diggory." _

_Hermione stared at his outstretched hand indignantly, all traces of a blush gone. "Do you think I'm blind? I have been going to school here with you; not to mention seeing your ridiculous face on all those dumb buttons. I know who you are, Diggory. And to let you know I am not impressed with you even if you are such a great Quidditch player and Hogwarts representative for the Tournament."_

_Withdrawing his hand, Cedric leaned over toward her fuming head which was currently buried back into her work. "One of them, Miss Granger. And here I was thinking the most brilliant witch at Hogwarts would remember that and the fact that it is still acceptable to introduce oneself to a stranger. Who, by the way, is very flattered that you think he is a 'great Quidditch player'. Although, he is slightly offended that you think his face is 'ridiculous'. I'll have to try harder to look less ridiculous next time." _

_Enraged, Hermione threw her head up to glare murderously at Hogwarts 'Golden Boy'…only to realize that that boy had been leaning so close to her. Their faces were less than an inch apart; within kissing distance. Hermione began to feel a soft pink blush spreading out over her cheeks as her chocolate eyes bore into Cedric's green ones. He smiled softly at her noticing all too well how he was affecting her. _

"_Don't worry," he whispered conspiratorially, "I won't tell anyone you fancy me." And with that Cedric placed a small kiss upon her cheek which was growing redder by the second. _

_Hermione simply sat there gazing at his retreating back as he walked nonchalantly out of the library. When he was out of sight, Hermione stood up and tiptoed around the bookshelves, following his well-muscled back without making a sound. When he reached the doors, he turned to the exact spot where she thought she was hidden from his view, and winked at her before disappearing from view._

_He was gone……Gone…………….Gone……………………………….Gone._

Hermione awoke with a start, tears streaming down her face, to find herself still sitting huddled in the corner of the library. The sun was casting a bright cheery glow in through the window as the dawn made its presence known. She could not remember if she had just been sitting there for a night or for days. Her body was telling her days, it ached so terribly, but she knew it had only been one dreadful night. The start of many. Rising stiffly from her crouched position, Hermione walked toward the nearest window all the while wiping her eyes dry. The sun was painting the clouds soft pinks and purples as the Black Lake sparkled with its light. The wind stirred up the leaves on the grounds and they whirled around the castle with reckless abandon. Sighing sadly, Hermione pressed her face against the cool glass, easing the swelling of her eyes.

_Life goes on._

* * *

_**A/N: **__I really liked how this chapter turned out...their first meeting was suppose to be kind of comical and sweet and I think it was adorable///but my thoughts don't really matter, so tell me what you think!! Yes, that means REVIEW NOW, please… :)_

_XoxoxoxO:_

_Cour8ge_

_SHOUTOUTS:_

anmarie: _i hope this is the 'more' you were looking forward to! thanks for being the first to Review! This chap. is dedicated to you!_


	4. I Know The Truth

** I cannot begin to express how sorry I am that it has been YEARS since my last update! I have been going through A LOT of personal things and starting college has taking away some of my beloved writing time. But now I AM BACK! For good. I hope that some of you are still willing to take a chance on me and my stories. I am going to UPDATE ALL OF MY INCOMPLETE STORIES! YAY! Spring Break is here and I plan to spend a lot of time writing :) **

**I know this chapter is short but I actually wrote it in class for all of you to know that i am back and serious about this! Please ENJOY :)**

* * *

The Great Hall was covered in black mourning drapes. The candles were burning low in their scones and the sky away was cloudy and dark. Like the calm before the storm hits.

Every student at Hogwarts was filing sitting at their respective house tables staring somberly forward toward Dumbledore as he spoke of Cedric's courage and strength he showed in all aspects of his life. Of his sacrifice. Of his death.

Hermione could barely look up. Her eyes stayed locked on her clenched fists in her lap. She didn't want to be here. With all of these stupid people pretending they cared. Pretending they knew Cedric at all. No one assembled in this hall really _knew _him. Not like she did. Not even his girlfriend, Cho.

There. She said it. Cedric wasn't even hers to mourn. And yet he _was_. He was more hers than anyone else's. He had said so! And to be fair, he _had_ broken it off with Cho. Only, Cho didn't take "no" for an answer. And therefore, when he had gone into the maze he had believed he was done with Cho and with Hermione now; for the entire world to see. But no. Cho couldn't have that. She simply told all of her friends that the thing he had been so determined to tell her was that he was nervous. Things couldn't have sounded better in her mind. She would simply have to talk to him after he came out (hopefully the Champion) and explain that they were _not_ breaking up.

But he had died.

And no one else besides Hermione knew he had broken it off.

And him and Hermione had been a secret so Cho didn't know that Hermione knew.

Cho didn't know Cedric had left her for Hermione.

Cho.

Silly, frivolous, ignorant Cho.

Even her name was ridiculous.

Hermione couldn't stand it.

Couldn't stand everyone crowding Cho and telling her how sorry they were for "her" loss. How much they would do whatever she needed to feel better. And Cho never told anyone otherwise. Why should she? He was dead now anyways…he couldn't dispute it. Perhaps that made her cold hearted, but she really had cared for him. At one point or another. Surely she had. Right?

"Why do you look so upset?" Ron's voice cut through her monologue like a poisoned knife. He was _not_ someone she wanted to deal with right now.

Turning the full force of her glare at him she snapped, "Because someone _died_, you buffoon. Any decent person would be upset about that."

She couldn't sit here anymore. She couldn't deal with all of these people acting like they cared.

Surging to her feet, Hermione ran out of the Great Hall causing a flurry of hushed whispers and shuffling feet behind her. No one understood what the hell her problem was. Better yet: no one _cared_.


End file.
